Comme par hasard
by Sakumi-Black
Summary: Croyez vous au relation par internet? c'est ce qui va changer la vie d'une jeune gryffondor...mais c'est encore plus compliqué lorsque la magie s'en mèle. HGDM C'est ma premiere fic vnez jetter un coup d'oeil... Chaptitre Deux online
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour tout le monde, C'est ma première fic alors soyez pas étonné qu'il y est Beaucoup d'erreurs je m'en excuse ! Tout d'abord cette fic est une fic Mione/dray Parceque c'est mon couple préféré ! lol !**

**N'oubliez pas review parce que sinon je crois pasque je vais continuer ma fic... je me suis inspiré du film you've got mail...voilà**

**Sakumi**

Hermione est une jeune fille comme les autres. Elle va à l'école, elle joue avec ses ami(e) s et elle chat sur des sites de chat… Mais quelque chose la différencie c'est qu'elle est sorcière et qu'elle va à Poudlard.

-Hermione! Que fais-tu tu pars pour le chemin de traverse dans une demi-heure !

-Oui maman, j'arrive! Elle éteignit son ordinateur et descendit un grand sourire au lèvre…

-Oh la la mais tu es drôlement joyeuse toi ! s'exclama son père qui l'attendait pour déjeuner.

-Oui en effet. Répondit Hermione en corquant dans son toast.

Depuis quelques temps notre chère Hermione correspondait avec un inconnu sous le nom de dragon813. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui**. (NA: Hey oui c'est un garçon! Oh la belle surprise lol !**) En fait elle ne sait ni son nom ni dans quelle école il va… lui non plus.

Elle partit pour le chemin de traverse après avoir déjeuné. Elle s'acheta un nouveau chaudron ainsi que des fringues. Hermione était devenue très jolie durant les vacances. Elle n'avait plus de robes trop grande pour elle est ses cheveux n'était plus entremêlés. Elle portait une camisole moulante ainsi qu'une pair de jean ajustée à ses hanches. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et une légère touche de maquillage éatait à présent apparente sur son visage. Son caractère aussi avait changé pour la fille qui est prête à prendre des risques.

De retour à la maison elle monta les escaliers en vitesse et s'évacha sur sa chaise. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur.

_Vous avez 1 nouveau message._

Elle l'ouvrit.

_Hey littleflower _**(NA: c'est le pseudo de Hermione (nickname))**

_Où es-tu ? Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais dans 1h. Enfin bref je t'attend comme promit vient je suis connecté. _

_Dragon813 _

Hermione se connecta aussitôt. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre avec Dragon813.

_-Salut, sa va ?_

_-Oui et toi flower?_

_-Super bien ! J'ai des nouveaux vêtements!_

_-Génial ! Tu dois être hyper sexy avec. Je me trompe?_

_- Hum je ne sais pas…_

_-Arrête de faire ta gênée, je ne t'ai jamais vu !_

_-Oui et c'est mieux comme ça tu te rappel qu'on avait jurer de ne jamais dire qui nous somme vraiment?_

_-oui, oui mais parfois ça m'embête. Je commence l'école demain et toi ?_

_-Moi aussi ! Curieux Hasard._

_-ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça! Bon je te laisse je doit partir. –xxx- amico Bye_

_-bye-xxx-_

_Dragon813 est Hors ligne._

Hermione continua sa journée en pensant à lui. La rentré arriva et elle entra dans le poudlard express cherchant Ron et Harry.Elle les trouva.

-Her…Hermi…HERMIONE!? C'est...C'est toi? Bégaya Ron.

-Bah dit donc ta change ma belle ! Compléta Harry.

-Bof, pas tant que ça! Trop contente de vous voir les gars! Elle leur fit deux gros câlins. Vous avez passé de belles vacances ?

Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à Poudlard.

Les grandes portes massives de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les premières années entrèrent. Lorsque la répartition fut terminée le festin commença.

-Vous chroyé que se chera qui le prof de défense chette année ? Demanda ron pendant qu'il mangeait une cuisse de poulet.

-Avec un peu de chance, Lupin reviendra peut-être…

-Hum je ne crois pas Harry. Dit Mione. Regardez là-bas. Elle pointa de doigt une jeune femme assise proche du professeur Mcgonagall. Elle a l'air un peu snob, non ? Poursuivit-elle.

-Un peu. T'as raison. Répondit Harry.

-Bon moi je dois y aller je suis préfet-en-chef. Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Cette année elle fut préfet-en-chef avec Seamus de Gryffondor.

Elle se demandait franchement comment il avait fait pour l'être. Il n'a jamais été préfet tout cours…

Elle reconduisit les premières et retourna à son dortoir quand…

**Rah lala je sent déjà les gens dire bouuuu.... lol hey bien je vous laisse sur votre faim je mettrai un chapitre tres bientot !! (si d'ici là je trouve comment lol !) dois-je continuer où pas ? Faut dire que c'était pas mal un apercu... Bon je vous laisse bizou à tout ceux qui on lu ma fic !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde me voilà pour mon deuxieme chapitre qui est franchement meilleur que le premier et plus long !**

**pinote007**: merci beaucoup pour ta review voilà ton chapitre attendu ! Chuis d'accord avec toi quand tu dit qui faut pas se fiez au premieres impression ! pour ta fic pourrais-tu mettre le lien Stp pcq dans la liste c'estlong à chercher ... BIz merci encore !

**Gaelle Griffondor**: Alors voilà le chapitre deux j'espère que tu te feras une idée maintenant ! Bye merci pour ta review !

**valentine55**: c'est vrai que c'est court ! Mais mon deuxieme chapitre est plus long j'espere qu'il te plaira . Merci pour m'avoir dit d'accepter les review annonyme! ça m'aide à en avoir un peu plus !

**Cocotte**: Salut ! sa va cocotte ?Toi aussi merci de m'avoir dit d'accepter les review anonyme ! j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 2!

**Bridgess-the-fantastic**: Voilà la suite merci pour ta review !

j'espere que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! BOnne lecture et REview !!!!

Chapitre2!

Elle reconduisit les premières et retourna à son dortoir quand…

-Oups désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais je… Malfoy? S'écria-elle.

-Granger c'est bien toi? Combien t'a payé pour cette chirurgie? Mais de toute facon tu resteras toujours aussi nulle ! Il se moqua d'elle ouvertement. Sachant bien que rien de tout ça n'était vrai…

Elle se releva et rougit devant cette drole de situation.Elle était complètement couché sur Malfoy. Elle partit sur les derniers mot de malfoy qui la rendit furaxe.

Elle monta les marches 4 par 4 et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla tôt et ouvrit son ordi portable(NA : Okay la règle de poudlard qui interdit tout objet moldu et bla bla bla n'existe plus dans cette fic !)

Elle bailla un bon coup s'étira et écrivit un message pendant que tout le monde dormaient.

_Bon matin mon ptit dragon!_

_Ça c'est bien passé ta rentré? J'espère que oui. Aujourd'hui j'ai un double cours de potion…_

_Elle secoua la tête et efface les derniers mots. Décidément elle n'était pas encore réveillé._

_J'ai un double cours avec un prof que je déteste.Tu peux pas savoir comme il est froid et méchant.donne moi de tes nouvelles. Bonne journée !_

_Littleflower_

Elle envoya le tout. Pris ses livres de potion et s'en alla déjeuner. Harry et Ron la rejoignit .

-Salut vous deux! Passé une bonne nuit ?

-oui, mais je sens que la juornée s'annonce moins bonne par contre. Dit Ron en jouant dans ses céréals.

-Bonjour vous ! s'enthousiasma Ginny qui arrivait.

-Salut Gin! Dit Harry avant d'embrasser doucement la petite rousse sur la bouche.

ROn et hermione firent des grand yeux d'interrogation à l'adresse des deux autres.

-hum… on aurait pas sauté un épisode ? Risqua Ron.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Hermione

Les deux concernée se regardèrent et rirent.

-Moi et Gin on sort ensemble depuis la fin de l'année passé…

-On ne s'est pas vu durant toute les vacances. Ajouta Ginny.

-tu sors avec ma sœur? Tu te rends compte Harry ? c'est une vrai ptite peste celle la! S'exclama Ron scandalisé.

-Je me débrouille Ron t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Environ 10 minutes plus tard la cloche sonna et ils allèrent en cours.

Harry embrassa à nouveau Ginny et lui dit au revoir.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers les cachots où leur cours de potion avait lieu.Les serpentard étaient présent au cours . Rogue arriva en claquant la porte.

-Très bien ne perdont pas de temps ou je vous retiendrez durant le dîner(NA : déjeuner pour la France je crois.).Cette avant midi vous apprendrez à faire une potion très complexe,qui vous demandera toute votre attention. C'est pourquoi vous serai jumelée en équipe Gryffondor/Serpentard.

Hermione blanchie à l'idée d'etre placé en équipe avec Malfoy. Elle jetta un coup d'œil vers ceuli-ci.Il avait l'air en control de lui-même. Rogue poursuivait son cours.

-Cette potion ce nomme Nimuneto…quelqu'un aurait une idée de sa fonction ?

Apres 30 secondes de silence. Hermione se décida de lever la main.

-oui miss…miss Granger…dit Rogue avec un air de dégout.

-Le Nimuneto aussi connu sous le nom de Nineto produit le même effet que le sotillège Doloris à la personne qui boit cette potion.Mais il faut que les intentions du fabricant soit vraiment mauvaise pour que la potion fasse effet… voilà…

-Ceci est une potion très ancienne que peut de gens utilise… Je vous mets les instruction au tableau ainsi que les ingrédiants. Vous serez noté sur ce travail, je m'attands à ce qu'il soit impeccable. Les équipe seront les même pour toute l'année et je ne veut aucun commentaire ou plainte vennant de votre part! Ce sera une retenue personnelle avec moi sur le champs. Donc …Pansy,Seamus…Ron,Crabb…Harry,GOyle…Drago,Hermione….Etc

Voilà la crainte d'hermione était maintenant réelle, quel cauchemar.

-Maleur…marmona-elle.

Elle se déplaca pour laisser une place à Drago.

-t'attend pas à ce que je fasses tout le travail Granger!

-Oh, mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça non ?

-Puf…Aller commence, je vais chercher les ingrédients.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend lui. Toujours aussi concentré sur lui-même cette fouine. Pensa Harmione.

-L'enfer que ça sers avec elle. Je retire toute bonne chose que j'ai pu dire ou penser d'elle ! Pensa-il.

Tout allait plutôt bien durant le cours. Drago était endurable et Hermione se forcais pour ne pas etre trop chipie. Jusqu'à ce que la chicane Éclate.

-T'AS VU CE QUE ÇA DONNE ! NON MAIS VRAIMENT… TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE GRANGER!!!

-OH PARCE QUE MONSIEUR N'Y EST POUR RIEN! C'EST PAS TOI QUI A ÉCHAPPÉ TROIS GOUTTES DE SANG DE SOURIS DE TROP ? JE SUIS NULLEMENT EN CAUSE!

-C'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS EIN? HEY BIEN 3 OU MÊME 6 PTITES GOUTTES NE CHANGE RIEN TU SAURAS! ET PUISQUE TU TE CROIS SI FINE QUI ME DIT QUE TU N'AS PAS VERSER QUELQUE CHOSE PENDANT QUE J'AVAIS LE DOS TOURNÉ?

-PARCE CE QUE EN PLUS TU CROIS QUE J'AURAIS BOUSILLÉ LA POTION PAR MON PLEIN GRÉ !? JE TE CROYAIS PLUS FUTÉ QUE ÇA MALFOY… OH MAIS C'EST VRAI J'AVAIS OUBLIER QUE TON CERVEAU C'EST ZÉRO Z-É-R-O !!!

-IDIOTE INCOMPÉTANTE !!!

-GAFFEUR QUI VEUT PAS L'AVOUER!!

-Stop!!! STOP!!! Rogue s'interposa entre les deux.

Des éclairs sortaient des yeux de Drogo et Hermione était rouge de fureur.

-Vous viendrez en retenue demain soir… sans faute. Et pour votre travail, zéro! Maintenant dehors !

La plupart des élèves étaient subjugés par la dispute du tonnèrre qui vennait de se produire. Même Harry et Ron ne sachant pas quoi dire avaient la machoire jusqu'au plancher… L'après midi était congé pour tous.

Hermione encore rouge de colère plongea dans son lit et ouvrit son ordinateur.Dragon813 n'ayant pas répondu à son message elle se douta donc qu'il était en cours.

_Salut…_

_Un avant-midi en enfer comme je l'avais prévue, non… c'était pire. Je me suis longuement enguelé avec quelqu'un. Et puis me voilà entrain de t'écrire. Répond moi !_

_Littleflower_

Elle attendit en prenant un livre sur Les Records Magic Du Monde. Elle lut deux pages quand un pling se fit entendre. Elle prit sa souris. Juste à ce moment Ginny entra retrouvant Mione devant son ordi.

-à qui écris-tu ? demanda Ginny qui s'appracha d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas, un gars… répondit Hermione les yeux rivé sur son ordi.

-Ouh, un mystérieux correspondant ça m'exite! Fait moi une place! Ginny se coucha au coté d'harmione.(NA : pour ceux ou celle qui comprennnent pas vraiment Elles sont coucher sur le ventre et puis l'ordi est sur l'oreiller..)

-Dragon813? Sexy non ? Ça promet mione! Continua Gin

-M'ouais pas mal… dit Hermione. Essaye de ne pas trop en parler Gin okay? Je peut te faire confiance?

-bien sur mione , sans problème. Il est moldu ton copain ?

-Je ne sais pas… mais d'après moi oui.(Na : complètement dans le champs la pauvre chouette !)

-Super! Aller ouvre le message !

_Sup flower!_

_Désolé pour la dispute ça devait pas être trop relaxe avec ton caractère de feu ! j'espère que ça c'est bien terminé! Je te jure que si j'aurais été là je lui aurait foutu une baffe à cette personne ! j'aurais pris de ton coté biensur ! comment faire autrement ? lol_

_I miss you._

_Dragon_

-comme c'est mignon! Il est cool lui jte jure ! dit gin

-Ouais trop au fait tu n'es pas avec Harry ?

Non il a une pratique de Quidditch… Elle fit la moue…

- bon G, je dois decendre. Mon devoir de préfet en chef m'apelle…

- ok, bye !

Elle chercha Seamus pour qu'ils ailles ensemble aider les premières. La tache consitait à leur expliquer les regles quand on va a pré au lard.

TOC TOC TOC la porte s'ouvrit.

-Seamus , on doit y aller. Dit mione.

-Non Harmione, TU dois y aller moi j'ai une partaique de quidditch. Répondit-il en refermant la porte.

-Ok. Soupira Hermione

Encore une fois elle faisait tout le boulot.

Une fois revenue dans la salle commune des Or et rouge elle entendit crier dehors. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un était étendu par terre et saignait beaucoup. Elle vu Pomefresh arriver en couranmt elle porta le jeune dans l'école jusqu'à l'ifirmerie. Hermione ne vit plus rien de l'endroit où elle était placée. Elle priait pour que ça ne soit ni Ron ni Harry sur la civière. Elle décendit et elle vu… c'était nul autre que Seamus allongé sur la civière blanche macculée de sang. Il était vraiment dans un piteu état. Vu ses priorité de préfet elle pu arriver à se frayer un chemain à travers la foule. Seamus avec la lèvre en sang semblait inconcsient. Son crane était ouvert mais la fente étant caché par ses cheveux ne laissait paraître qu'une légère ligne rouge vin. Sa jambe droite était bleu et la gauche était drolement tourné vers l'intérieur.

Le pauvre était tombé de son balais duquelle il perdit control en allant en trop haute altitude. Il finit pas se fracaser sur une tour de l'école pour fini par terre dans un semi-coma.

Dumbledore vint voir l'élève et donne les directive aux élève de retourner à leur activités.Il se retourna vers Hermione.

-Pour se qui est de votre collège préfet en chef miss granger soyez sans crainte qu'il sera remplacé par un autre élève… Seamus n'occupera plus se poste à présent. Il aura perdu tout sa mémoire après avoir avalé sa potion. C'est le seul effet secondaire… J'ai bien peur que se jeune homme devera recommençer à 0. Sur ce miss granger prenez soin de vous.

Il partit.

Elle resta au coté de Seamus un moment. Pas parce que elle l'aime bien, bien au contraire. Le fait qu'il soit autant blessé de partout lui fit un grand choc. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un aussi brisé de sa vie. Finalement apres réflexion elle partit à son tour.

Le Jour d'après au ptit dej les élèves chuchotaient à propos de la chute de semaus… les premiere étaient maintenant terrorrisé par le quidditch. Le temps avancait et les rumeurs grossisaient. Certaine disait même qu'il devra porter un dentier… Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione trouvaient ça complètement ridicule.

Dumbledore se leva pour expliquer un peu les choses.

-Attention Attention… Ce matin je vois que l'on parle de semaus hey bien oui c'est vrai il à eu un grave accident et il à échappé de justesse à la mort… Malgré tout ça il est toujours avec nous alors cessez toute rumeur svp sur ce bon cours.

La cloche sonna instentanément.

Hermione se leva quand une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Dumbledore.

-Miss granger suivez moi SVP..

Elle s'éxécuta aussitôt faisant des signes à harry et ROn de continuer sans elle .

Elle prit place dans un des gros fauteuil du burau du directeur. Elle s'accota bien au fond.

-Ça ne devrait pas etre bien long il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Expliqua vaguement Dumbledore.

-Mais qui professeur ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître…

-MALFOY ?quesceque… Hermione était bouchebé elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle venait de comprendre.

-Oh non non non non c'est pas vrai… dit elle en se congnant le front avec sa main.

-Vu l'absecence de Seamus Mr Malfoy le remplacera. J'espere que vous vous entendez bien car vous serez déplacé de votre dortoir. Une chambre vous sera offerte. Seul la salle de bain sera commune vous vous arrengerai la dessu. Mcgonagall va vous reconduire. Annnonca Dumbledore.

-encore pire pena Hermione. Voilà que je suis prise avec une chambre adjacente à la sienne.

**Voilà c'était déja plus long que mon premier chapitre ! l'action n'est pas vraiment encore commencer.... j'essayerai de mettre bientot mon prochain chapitre !**

**Review ! n'oubliez pas ! **

**Ciao prenez soin de vous chers lecteurs ! Sakumi**


End file.
